Been Here All Along
by L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic
Summary: The boys -Ikuto, Kukai and Nagi- left Japan to look for another girl. The girls -Amu, Utau and Rima- was left heartbroken. Read the full summary inside to know why they're heartbroken! DRAMA! DRAMA! ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**I...do...not...own...Shugo...Chara!**

* * *

**Summary: Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko are leaving Tokyo, Japan to look for there future love. Amu, Utau and Rima was heartbroken, they were the one admiring the boys, but it seems they haven't know that there future love was them after all. 10 years later, they came back to Japan, for the girls to meet there new lovers. How will the boys finally know that the girls were the one after all? How will the girls, survive from the heartbreaks? DRAMA! DRAMA! ALL THE WAY!**

* * *

"OK... Uh, uh...Yep, yep... Sure... We promise... Ok, see ya!"

2 boys stood there staring at Tsukiyomi Ikuto, night blue hair and dark blue eyes. He lock his phone and put it back to his pocket "We have to wait here, Amu, Utau and Rima are gonna drive us to the Airport."

"Why can't Amu, be the one driving us there without Utau and Rima?" Souma Kukai, ask. He was standing at Ikuto's balcony. His orange-y brown hair, messed up by the wind and his emerald eyes staring at the moon up high.

"I agree with Kukai, why can't Amu just drove us to the Airport by herself?" Fujisaki Nagihiko, nodded. His long-girl-type, voilet-blue hair spread, who was laying down at Ikuto's bed. And his golden yellow eyes, closed, dreaming about something.

"I don't know..." Ikuto, who just shrug.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Amu and her friends are here!" Kukai closed the balcony door, grab his luggage filled with things he needs and rush off down stairs.

Nagi and Ikuto did the same, but slower.

"Come on Nagi and Ikuto!" Amu yelled down stairs who was tapping her foot at the wooden floor, repeatedly "Or you're gonna miss your flight!"

"Whatever..." Ikuto said, putting a bored face "Pffft, ladies who just can't be patience enough"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" She playfully whack Ikuto's head slightly "DON'T BE LIKE THAT TO US LADIES!"

"YEAH! It's a good thing, that us_ 'ladies'_ can drive you off to the Airport!" Rima retorted.

"Let's just, go..." Utau sigh and went to Amu's car. And followed by the rest.

* * *

**~ To The Airport!**

* * *

"Well.. We here!" The girls exited the car, with a frown on there faces.

"Don't be sad! We're gonna come back, ne?" Kukai, patted Utau's back. But she just sigh once more.

"Just. Go. don't wanna miss your flight." Rima look down, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Well... We'll see ya soon." Amu did the same with Rima and walk away.

"Ja ne."

* * *

**~ With The BOYS!**

* * *

The boys nodded, and said there goodbyes.

"What's with the girls?" Nagi said.

"What would I know..." Kukai shrug. Ikuto kept quiet the whole way.

'_Plane to Australia will soon be leaving.'_ The lady said, through a microphone.

"Well, that's our flight. Better get going, minna."

* * *

**~ With The GIRLS!**

* * *

The girls, came back to Amu's house. It was 9:13 PM they picked up the boys and drop them to the Airport.

Utau, hug a pillow - tightly- she started sobbing, making the pillow a bit wet with her tears. "Why can't they just see? We're the one who loves them! Why can't they see our love?!"

Rima, crawled under a table (A/N It happens to me, when I'm sad) and curled up like a ball. Swaying back and forth, "T-t-there... J-j-just... T-t-too... B-blind." Her voice was croaking and tears was already pouring out of her eyes.

Amu, walk outside to her balcony. She become sadder and sadder, till she finally let it go. Crying, was the only thing she can do, now. Even her friends did too. She remembers how Ikuto always appear at her balcony and sleep at her little comfy bed.

* * *

**~ With The BOYS! (Again)**

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Kukai, rested at his seat. They were already in the plane, flying to Australia. He was sitting next to Nagi who was sitting next to the window.

"I wonder if the girls are ok?" Nagi stared outside the window and gaze at the beautiful scenery of the night sky.

"Why do you care, Nagi?" Kukai ask. "It's like you have a crush on one of them. I mean, we _used _too."

This was true, Nagi, Kukai and Ikuto have a crush on the girls. Nagi falling in love with Rima, Kukai loved Utau and Ikuto had always fallen in love with Amu. But, they thought that the girls doesn't even love them at all. Is that even true? Or did they made the right choice, to leave the country and look for another girl?

**Find out on the next chapter of... BEEN HERE ALL ALONG!**

* * *

**L:** I know right? I've made a new story and I didn't continue any of my story! I'm like the worlds most stupidest author you've ever met!

**Ikuto:** Ya sure are!

**L:** ;-; Please, R&R or Favourite and Follow! It means so much to me! I'm sorry if this story is very bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that's it! I'm gonna organize myself!**

**Ikuto: How ya gonna do that?**

**Good question dear Neko. But, I'm gonna explain after this story. After all, they want me to finish this chapter :) Amu, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Heck yeah! L.P.D'sGreatAdeventureOfFanfic, doesn't own SC**

* * *

_10 years later..._

"WE'RE BACK, BABY!" So, guess _who_ is back.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Argh, _you_ stupid alarm!" Amu, (Who we already know) rolled over to her alarm clock, hitting it repeatedly "TURN. OFF. YOU. SON. OF. A. _BITCH_!"

Her new figure and hair change. All of it, well, except for her style. Now her figure, was better and sexier. Pink hair, that was short, turned longer and instead of a fringe over her forehead, she moved it to the left side covering her left eye.

It was a Saturday morning. Amu, Rima and Utau were now living together in an apartment, they've been together for 2 years. Basically, Rima's parents told her it's time move, it's her time of day she needs to go and live some place else, when she was 18. So now, she's 20 years old.

Utau, -who was a greatly awesome singer- signed up to a singing competition. She wanted to sing in front of people when she was a younger.

_Now, back to Amu!_

She went down stairs and saw her 2 best friends, eating.

"Hey Amu, we're going shopping. You coming?" Rima, stop eating and look at Amu "We're gonna go soon."

"WHAT?!" Amu's mouth open like a fish's mouth, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

"You weren't listening, last night." Utau said, "Because you were busy watching T.V" Than added.

"Ugh, whatever. Just wait here" And Amu fled to her room "YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE WITHOUT ME! OR ELSE..."

* * *

**_To The Mall!.._**

"So, girls?" Utau link her arms to Rima and Rima linked her's to Amu's arm while walking inside, "Where do you wanna go?"

"I need some new accessories" Rima said, looking around the stores.

"Same" Amu agreed.

"Ok than, let's go to the Diva Lover!" Utau, smiled and went. (A/N I owe that store! Made it up myself!)

* * *

**_To The Diva Lover!.._**

"OMG! Look at that cute bracelet!" Amu let go of the linking arms and rush over at the display outside the Diva Lover's store.

"There's more awesome things inside ya know!" Utau said, putting her hand to her hips.

"Why, hello there! Is there anything I could help with?" A 19 years old looking women, with blond ponytail stood next to Amu, asked.

"Do you have any new sellers? And I mean, like, totally, new fashion style?"

* * *

_**After Shopping!..**_

(A/N I do not know how to act like a girly-girl... You see, I _am _a girl, but I'm an emo. U mad bro?)

"That. Was. The. Best. Shopping. EVER!" Utau said, who has 10 shopping bags in her arms. Rima has 8 shopping bags with her and Amu who only has 2. "Girl, what happen to you? I mean, you used to buy more things when we get to the mall and all" Utau stop and turn around in front of Amu, "Did, you lost your mojo of shopping?"

"..." Was the only thing Amu can reply. Instead she was staring behind Utau and her mouth slowly opening "A-a-a-ah..." She tried to speak but she can't, while pointing behind Utau. Rima notice it as well, she became stiff and shaky.

"WHAT?!" Utau lift her hand both up in the air. Rima and Amu pointed behind her and she turned around and become stiff like Amu and Rima.

"AH! AMU! RIMA! UATU! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

* * *

**Who was it? What was it? Are **_**they **_**back? **

* * *

**THAT WAS THE SHORTEST THING I'VE EVER WROTE! I'M SO SO SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING ANY STORIES!**

**Ikuto: So, how you gonna organize yourself?**

**SIMPLY! I DO IT ALPHABETICAL ORDER! I mean. The title. I update one story at a time in alphabetical order title. Get me?**

**Ikuto: I think... ANYWAY MINNA! **

**THX 4 EVERYTHING! PLEAS OR FOLLEW ME! EITHER FAVOURITE MY STORY OR FAVE ME THE AUTHOR! :D THANKLS MINNA!~**


End file.
